Dr Doofenshmirtz's Evil Steps
by hermoine snape
Summary: Dr. Doofenshmitz's evil steps to create an evil machine and how to "defeat" one's foe.


Author's Note: I do not own Phineas and Ferb.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Evil Steps

Step 1: Follow Instructions

Step 2: Use Tools and NOT a rubber ducky

Step 3: 100 or more Light Switches. Never know when you'll need more.

Step 4: When Flipping through trap plans beware of paper cuts.

Step 5: Always carry Band Ads for the paper cuts

Step 6: Always wear a watch to keep track of time when your foe comes to destroy your evil plans.

Step 7: Trap your foe in an un-escapable trap.

Step 8: Tell them a story behind your evil device.

Step 9: Explain your plan to take over the Tri-State area.

Step 10: Fight until your hard work is destroyed.

Step 11: Tell them you'll see them tomorrow.

* * *

Dr. Henz Doofenshmirtz sat at a desk hunched over reading instructions of his latest invention. The Tree Shrinkdantor. He rose from his chair and bent down and began to dig through a tool box throwing hammers, screws, nails and ranches across the room after looking at them and shaking his head.

"A rubber ducky? How did you get in here?" he said looking at it. He threw it across the room. It hit the wall making a squeaking sound and a thump when it hit the floor. "Yes. There you are." He said lifting a switch and walked over to the machine.

The Tree Shrinkdantor was a large contraption made of metal with a large telescope lens and shape point that the laser would shoot out of shrinking the trees.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz twisted the screws with the driver and slowly let go only for his sleeve to get caught. "Oh come on!" He tugged and tugged until it made a ripping sound and his lab coat was hanging on the machine. "That was my best coat."

He yanked it off and threw it to the floor and grabbed another from the treadmill. He slipped on the coat and walked back over to the Tree Shinkdantor and hit it a couple of times until it clicked on.

"It's alive!" He clicked the twitch and turned it off. "I can't waist energy. My bill is high enough." He lifted his sleeve relieving a Perry the platypus watch. "He's running late." He lowered his sleeve.

"Bang!" and the door was slammed against the wall.

"Perry the platypus you are late!" said Dr. Doofenshmirtz. "What took you so long?'

Perry made a growling sound and held out his hand. The cut was small with a small amount of blood.

"What happened? A paper cut?" asked the evil scientist. Perry nodded. "I have a band ad here somewhere." He dug through his pocket and pulled out a band ad. "Here. I'll put it on." He put on the band ad and cage appeared around Perry. "Ha. Ha. I got you. But how does your finger feel? Better?" Perry nodded. "Good. Now I can tell you about my Tree Shinkdantor!"

Dr. Doofenshmirtz walked over to the device and gently rested his hand on it. "The Tree Shrinkdantor will shrink all the large trees into little bitty trees. You see when I was little boy. I had kitty named Little Kitty. He got caught up in a tree and I was unable to get him down. I lost my dear Little Kitty. And with the Tree Shrinkdantor all the trees will be little bitty. So if someone's kitty will get stuck they can it. I will rule the Tri-State area! The only thing I have to do is hit this switch." He put his finger on it.

Meanwhile during Dr. Doffenshmirtz story Perry had cut a hole in the back of the cage. Perry tapped the evil doctor on the shoulder. Dr. Doofenshmirtz turned around.

"Perry the platypus how did you get out?" he asked. Perry kicked Doofenshmirtz in the face. "Oww that hurt. I gave you a band ad."

Perry saw a button. That read: _Safety Button. _Then next to that button was another that read: _Dismantle. _

"Don't hit the dismantle button!" said Dr. Doofenshmirtz and pulled Perry away from his Tree Shrinkdantor. "Oww!" He yelped when Perry stepped on his foot. "NO!" when Perry hit the dismantle button and jumped from the building window. "Curse you Perry the Platypus! I'll see you tomorrow!" Perry waved as he road on his rocket.

* * *

Hit the button and tell me what you think!


End file.
